A Wonderful Christmas
by Yuna Leonhart
Summary: Just a little Christmas story I wrote. It has a little bit of LightningxSally. Summary is inside. And it's a oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don not own _Cars_

**Summary**: It's Lightning's first Christmas at Radiator Springs. He gave everyone nice presents, except for Sally. But she will get her present.

* * *

**A Wonderful Christmas**

It was the first Christmas for Lightning McQueen, a famous race car, since he has gotten to Radiator Springs. He could not remember seeing this town in such a beauty. Everything was solemnly decorated, mainly red and green. To put it simply, it was just beautiful. Lightning just came back from a trip to Phoenix. It was already evening and the Christmas party ill begin anytime soon. Quickly he hid the presents he brought at Phoenix for his friends in his cone of the _Cozy Cone_. Right after he left the cone, his best friend, the rusty tow truck Mater, appeared.

"Hey, Mater", Lightning greeted his friend.

"Hey, Lightnin', back from Phoenix?"

"Yes, and I got presents for everyone."

"For me too?", Mater asked.

"Sure, but you have to wait 'til later", Lightning explained. Then Lightning drove away. Seconds later Mater followed him, begging to get his presents earlier, but the race car stayed stiff.

The party began a short time later. Lizzie's old radio played some Christmas songs, while the other cars danced. Lightning forced himself through the crowd until he saw a blue Porsche. Quickly he approached her. Sally smiled at him when she looked at him.

"Hey, wanna dance?", the red race car asked slightly nervous. Sally chuckled quietly about his nervousness before she accepted. The both of them began to dance, although the Porsche wondered, why Lightning McQueen was so nervous.

Further away, Luigi was amused by Mater, who put his hook at his bumper of the Italian and drove with him around. Luigi just laughed heartily. Next to him was his friend Guido, waiting for his turn. During this Flo served Ramone, Mack and Sheriff fuel. Next to the fire department stood Red, who happily watched the others. Lizzie and Doc sat next to her radio, watching the other cars. Although everyone did different things, they had one thing in common: they were happy.

Later everyone gathered into a group to give presents. Lightning got tires for free from the two Italians, while Flo promised him a can of fuel for free. Ramone gave him a few pictures he has painted by himself of Lightning, the residents of Radiator Springs, the town and the landscape. Everyone was surprised since they did not know that he can paint pictures. But still they were beautiful.

"Wow, Ramone, I didn't know that you also paint pictures,", his wife Flo said.

"Well, when I have painted myself anew and I don't have any cars to paint, I paint pictures then", Ramone said, smirking.

Then they continued to give presents. Sheriff promised to Lightning that he will not arrest him for a month, while Doc gave him a week off of training.

After the race car got his presents, he gave his friends their presents. But he left out Mater and Sally. The old, rusty car looked at him a little disappointed when a loud noise interrupted silence. Everyone looked up to see the helicopter of Dinoco. He landed in front of them and he looked at Mater.

"Merry Christmas, Mater", Lightning said. The tow truck quizzically looked at him.

"Wh... what?", Mater stuttered. He looked at both, the helicopter and Lightning. The race car explained to him that he met the Dinoco helicopter by coincidence and that he asked him to fly around with Mater. After that Mater joyfully jumped to the helicopter ad they took off.

Lightning looked after them until he could not see them anymore. Then he drove over to Sally, who was talking with Flo.

"Hey, wanna drive around?", the red race car asked. The blue Porsche accepted with a nod. Both drove side by side. No one said a single word during the drive. Lightning stopped in front of the _Wheel Well_. Sally stopped too and she looked at him. He just smiled at her and approached her. When he was just a few inches away from her, romantic music chimed. Just a few seconds later started a firework. Sally immediately looked at the firework. When she saw the hearts, she looked back at Lightning.

"Did you arrange that?", she asked.

"Yes", he simply answered. Sally approached him and snuggled up against him. They kept watching the firework until Sally suddenly asked a question:

"But why hearts?"

Lightning backed a few inches away from her and he look to eyes:

"There's something I wanted to tell you for so long, but I never had the courage to do so."

He inhaled deeply before continuing:

"Sally Carrera, I love you."

The Porsche looked slightly surprised at him. But then her face lit up and she smiled. Slowly she drove nearer and she quietly said:

"I love you too."

Without saying another word they closed the gap between them and kissed. At this moment Lightning knew that this was the most wonderful Christmas of his life.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note**

I want to make some things clear about this story.

1st I didn't mention Fillmore and Sarge because I hadn't any idea what they could do at the party.

2nd I also hadn't any ideas what the other town residents could give Lightning for Christmas and what he could give them.

3rd That Ramone paints pictures was just something random. The painting idea popped into my mind and it seems to fit his character.

But still, I hope you like the story. Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
